Metroid: Universe Key
by forsakenchozo
Summary: Venture deep into a forgotten Chozo mystery from galactic mercrenary Wyvern's standpoint and unravel a deep Chozo legend stretching back to the beginning of the chozo themselves. In the same universe as Blood of the Chozo, a very late, post apocolyptic version. Includes some OC and the True Chozo (not owned by me)


**METROID: Universe Key**

**Chapter 1 - Chozo and the lost Artifact**

Through my travels about the cosmos, I've met with many inhabitants on various habitats and different sprawling worlds. Being a merc is hard work, always a new challenge. A new target to take down. I know, I'm one of the grunts, I do all of the dirty work to make sure my don't get involved or tacked with the blame for anything. Who am I to complain? I get paid, all is well.

Anyways, I've been traveling about, but I came across a moon just outside of a distant reigion. After landing, all I found was mostly ruins, but what inruiged me most was the artifacts. I found many chips and upgrades for my suit. No, if you havent figured it out by now, I am not the fabled Samus Aran. I'm Wyvern, far different. That bastard. She took everything from me. For all I know, I'm the last surviving Phazite. Red phazite to be exact, I'm a more powerful subspecies.

I found a bunch of artifacts leading back to the ancient Chozo race. Their warriors were noble and valiant. The origin of the Chozo is shrouded in mystery, but for all known today, they were a peaceful people and were ingeneous and highly technologically advanced. The thing I found most interesting was some of the stories etched into ruin walls. One script read:

_"Many a year ago, an ancient power was hidden away. This power was said to contain the secrets of the universe and hold the key to an ancient technology that can grant power to unfortold amounts. Be warned, thirst for power leads to your undoing..."_

I still have yet to seek out this power, alone. I will lay waste to anyone in my path. I have only one clue to the location of this mysterious artifact. IT is some where on that planet where I found the ruins. I will have to land, but secretly. The space pirates have already landed there, and don't know I am here yet.

I look outside of my window. My ship is hunter class, and I'm just outside the Messina star system. The only nearby planet is Charybdis. There are some odd occourances out in this reigion, but I don't plan on being here long. I'm only here to seek information. I sit down in my captain's chair and check the log. No new bounties or anything, so I'm clear to do what ever.

I begin prepping my ship for landing when I see a bright flash in front of me, it causes me to veer off course towards an asteroid belt. There have been multiple accounts of a subspace distortion field, I wish I would have listened. My engine begins taking heavy damage. I have no choice but to dock with the abandoned Nextima vessel. If I don't, I will crash and probably die. What other option do I have?

I land just outside of the docking bay, who needs front door entry? It's not like the inhabitants would care (there isn't any). I get into my battle suit and exit my ship. I use the elevator and go inside. It is running on auxillary power. There is an information hub, so I take a look at the log.

_/LOG FILE 34325/ - Unidentified Intelligence Detected_

_/LOG FILE 34326/ - Attack Iminent_

_/LOG FILE 34327/ - Distress signal sent_

_/LOG FILE 34328/ - Space Colony evacuated, escape pods launched_

Odd. This place was attacked, but by what? I continue searching about the corridors. I see two large blast doors, ripped open. I go inside it and find the remains of possibly some of the workers on the colony. After I step in, the door violently slams shut behind me and locks.

A ghostly blue figure appears before me. It looks exactly like a Chozo. _"You are about to meet an unfortunate fate, we are the True Chozo, and we stand here, even after death to defend our place of rest. Prepare for your inevitable death." _speaks the ghostly figure. A large plasma ball forms in it's hands. It launches at me, and I roll to my left and aim my arm cannon at the entity, I fire my phazon beam at it, but it is rendered useless. I am unable to directly harm this being.

I quickly scan it and figure out that the only way I can put it to rest is to present an artifact in exchange for my exit, or I can try and harm it with the wave beam. I switch to my wave beam and charge it. I aim for the head and fire. The figure dissappears with a message _"You've stopped me. For now. Be warned, I am not the only thing here. You will not locate the key. It must be protected. Goodbye." _

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED, EVACUATE AT ONCE

Alarms begin blaring and I turn to run out of the door. The blast door senses my presence and opens. I run through the vast corridors and return to my ship. I blast off before the station explodes. My equipment beings glitching again because of the subspace distortion. I realize my only hope of survival now is landing on Charybdis. Time to prepare for a crash landing.


End file.
